


I Will Be Here Waiting For You, Sir

by DorisVictor



Category: Jarvis - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom, jarny
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorisVictor/pseuds/DorisVictor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OOC严重慎入orz</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Will Be Here Waiting For You, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> OOC严重慎入orz

1.Mr. Stark最近很愁，自从Stark大厦对面的咖啡厅里新来了个金发碧眼的英国服务生之后。  
2.服务生好像总是面无表情的，用Tony的话来说，就是怎么会有人在端甜甜圈的时候还没有一点笑意？服务生人倒是身材高挑，口音纯正，皮肤白皙，衣着整洁。“God，还有比这更完美的男人吗？”Tony 不是偷窥狂 Stark站在门外观察了三天之后终于发出了这样的赞叹。  
3.Tony强制性地戒掉了下午让Pepper煮杯咖啡喝的习惯，取而代之的，是他成为了对面咖啡厅的常客。  
4.“Sir，您今天的咖啡摄入过量了。”对面金发男人第七次把咖啡递到Tony面前时，终于忍无可忍。咖啡杯后琥珀色的眼睛在他身上停驻了一会后，Tony放下了杯子，缓缓开口：“要你管。”  
5.Tony 史总很生气 Stark此时正怒视着强行夺走自己的咖啡的服务生，为了让自己更有气势一点他甚至准备站到一旁的沙发上。“你叫什么？”Tony一面问着一面一把夺过了对方的胸牌，“Jarvis？”  
6.十岁的Stark小少爷在自己生日那天得到了一个“生日礼物”——至少他自己是这么认为的——一个金发的英国小管家。“Jarvis”男孩略带稚嫩的童声夹杂着的只有平静，像是一台机器。  
7.“别回家太晚，Sir”Jarvis总是一边为Tony打着领结一边叮嘱，“你又不是我爸。”12岁的Tony也总是会斜眼冲他竖个中指。“但我只想保护您，Sir”Jarvis依旧不露愠色，顺便无视了Tony双颊染上的绯红。  
8.街边的几个不良少年终于选择在这天放学后对Tony下手。“滚开！”学校旁的小巷向来是他们作案的场所。明晃晃的刀片在Tony稚嫩的脸上轻轻划过，鲜红凝成一线滴了下来。“请离Sir远一点”Jarvis毫无感情的声音在几人身后响起，在少年们问候对方母亲的声音中，Tony的眼前只剩一片鲜红。  
9.Jarvis康复得很快，Tony依旧每天放学都去医院绕一圈。“Sir...”Jarvis忽然抬起头，好看的蓝眼睛里第一次出现了一些感情色彩，“我想我报恩已经够多了...”Tony显然一点也不明白，直到第二天原本该出院的Jarvis不知道逃到了哪里。  
10.“Jarvis？”Tony猛地松开了对方的胸牌，“Jarvis？”一瞬间Tony竟然想的是像怨妇一样质问他为什么要抛弃自己。“抱歉...Sir...”对面的人别过头去。  
11.第二天Tony便命人买下了对面的咖啡厅，尽管当他说道是为了自己童年的玩伴时，Pepper的眼神有些奇怪。  
12.Jarvis顺理成章地成为了Tony的私人管家，尽管这也不是他自愿的。  
13.Jarvis只好继续像以前一样照顾着Tony，甚至还接手了所有Pepper的工作。一切都在Tony的预料之中，除了Stark大厦原先热衷于八卦的雇员们并没有在议论他与Jarvis之外。  
14.完美的计划在一个重磅新闻中破碎——Tony Stark意外遭受车祸身受重伤  
15.Tony看见Jarvis倒在血泊中，身上却传来不属于自己的疼痛。  
16.连Tony自己都不知道，他到底是在多久以后醒来的，不是在医院，而是专门为他定制的精神病院  
17.从来就没有当服务生的Jarvis，有的只是被不良少年所杀的Jarvis  
18.12岁的那天之后，Tony的生活中出现了无数个Jarvis，尽管这也只是他的臆想  
蓝白的病号服松垮的挂在Tony身上，也许在夜间看看天空是他唯一的消遣。“I will be here with you, Sir”“Jarvis？”Tony回头，只有天上的某颗星星闪了闪。  
19.五年后  
20.“人死了之后都会变成星星吗？”Pepper三岁的女儿正缠着大名鼎鼎的Tony Stark给自己讲童话故事。“也许吧...”Tony轻轻抚了抚小姑娘的脑袋，“I will be here...”小姑娘不解的看着自言自语地著名富翁。  
21.“I will be here waiting for you，Jar.”


End file.
